I Don't Believe Forever Love
by Hanny-Kurohime
Summary: Hanya sebuah fic pendek tentang Taufan, dan Fang./Untuk Melodious of BoyFang and FangBoy 2015/fic pertama setelah Hiatus. RnR please?


**I Dont Believe Forever Love**

Desclaimer: Monsta studio.

Warning: Readers pasti hapal.

Terkadang Taufan berpikir, betapa uniknya Fang. Seperti saat ini, Taufan, dan Fang pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Tampak rona merah menghiasi pipi pemuda keturunan cina tersebut. Membuat Taufan terkekeh. "Aku akn terus mencintaimu selamanya,Fang." Ujar Taufan. Rona merah di pipi Fang semakin jelas. "Jangan bilang seperti itu, Taufan." Kata Fang sambil tersenyum lembut. "Loh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Taufan bingung. Oh, apakah kau lupa Taufan? Bahwa Fang bukanlah perempuan yang mudah di gombali? Hei! Bahkan Fang itu bukanlah perempuan. "Aku tidak percaya cinta selamanya." Ujar Fang.

Bohong namanya, jika Taufan berkata kalau ia tidak heran dengan ucapan Fang. Karena itulah akhir-akhir ini Taufan sering curhat ke Ying, adiknya Fang. Tanpa sadar, justru itu membuat bibit-bibit cinta tumbuh diantara mereka, juga membuat jurang diantara Taufan, dan Fang semakin menganga. "Aku mencintaimu hari ini, dan 5000 tahun yang akan datang." Ujar Taufan. "Jangan bilang begitu. Aku tidak seabadi itu." Kata Fang. Di genggamnya kedua tangan Taufan, membuat pemuda bernuansa biru itu mengangkat alisnya heran. "Cukup kau cintai aku sampai hatimu tak sanggup lagi. Atau, Cintailah aku sampai aku mati." Ujar Fang dengan senyum lembutnya.

Fang memang tak percaya cinta selamanya. Ia sudah mengerti apa yang harapan, apa yang kenyataan. Buktinya saja adiknya. Ying memang salah satu anak populer. Ia juga sering berucap 'Cinta selamanya' ataupun 'Cinta 1000 tahun' kepada setiap pacarnya. Toh, pada akhirnya Ying putus juga. Lalu, dengan mudahnya ia mendapat pacar baru. Karena itu Fang selalu mempertanyakan kata-kata cinta yang sering diucapkan Ying. "Apalah arti Cinta selamanya? Apabila setelah putus kau segera melupakannya. Apalah arti Cinta 1000 tahun? Apabila pada dasarnya manusia tidak seabadi itu.' Kira-kira begitulah pikiran Fang. Jika Taufan kira ia senang saat Taufan berkata 'Aku mencintaimu selamanya, maka Taufan salah besar. Ia sama sekali tidak senang. Tapi, ia menghargai itu. Fang menghargai semua usaha Taufan. Karena ia mencintai Taufan. Entah sampai kapan, ia tidak tahu.

Karena Fang masih merasakannya, degupan jantungnya saat ia melihat Taufan, rona merah menyebalkan yang selalu menghiasi pipinya saat Taufan menggombalinya, ataupun memperlakukannya bagai sebuah karya seni yang mudah hancur. Tapi, Fang tidak buta. Ia tahu saat Taufan melihatnya, pancaran cinta dari matanya sudah tak ada. Tapi beralih ke Ying. Ia tahu bagaimana Taufan tampak lebih hidup saat bersama dengan Ying. Ia tahu. Kalau hati Taufan sudah tidak kuat untuk mencintainya lagi. Tapi Fang tetap diam. Ia tetap bersikap seakan ia tidak tahu.

"Taufan, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Fang suatu hari. "Tentu saja. Aku menyayangimu." Kata kuncinya adalah Menyayangimu. Bukan Mencintaimu seperti biasanya. Karena itu Fang menyuguhkan senyumnya, dan berkata, "Terima kasih." Padahal hatinya telah tercabik-cabik. "Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Air-sepupu Taufan yang sekelas dengan Fang. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Fang. "Pada akhirnya kau akan hancur Fang. Dan kupu-kupu hitam akan mengerubungimu." Ujar Air. Membuat Fang menggelengkan kepalanya. Dasar maniak Shakespear! Bahkan semua kata-kata Air mengandung unsur puitis. Saat pulang sekolah, Fang menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya. Disana, Taufan, dan Ying. Bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Setetes air mata menuruni wajahnya. Dan, dengan senyuman lembut dihampirinya Taufan, dan Ying yang tampak terkejut melihatnya. "Sudah kubilangkan?" Senyuman lembut itu masih bertahan. "Tak ada yang namanya Cinta selamanya." Lalu, Fang segera mengayunkan kakinya pulang kerumah. Tanpa melihat kebelakang, dimana Taufan, dan Ying memasang ekspresi bersalah.

"Dari dulu alu sudah tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini." Gumam Fang. Air mata mulai menuruni pipinya. Meski senyuman tetap terpasang. "Tapi, kenapa masih terasa sakit ya?" Tanya Fang pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap langit mendung yang turut menurunkan air matanya.

 **The End**

 **Hanny: *death glare Yami***

 **Yami: *keringetan***

 **Hanny: *baru nyadar ada reader* Halo, reader, dan silent reader! Kami disini lagi, berhubung UN sudah selesai!*tebar-tebar biji jarak*#digampar. Ehm. Mungkin kedepannya saya akan eksis sendiri berhubung si mesum di sebelah saya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan saya sendiri.**

 **Yami: Lo kira kita apaan?! Lagian bukan salah gue kalo bapak gue pindah dinas!**

 **Hanny: Tetep aja! *lempar pedang harakirinya Valvr*v* unit satu***

 **Yami: *menghindar* Sudahlah. Adakah yang mau memberi kami review?**


End file.
